Where is your boy?
by Fredsonetrueluv
Summary: REPOST. George loves Angelina, Angelina loves Fred, Fred loves Angelina, and every other woman on the planet. One shot.


A/N: Hey everyone! So I've always wondered about George and Angelina and their relationship. I've always sensed some "sexual tension" between the two. This is my first fanfic, so it may not flow. But hey, like I give a damn?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the Boss; she owns the character, not me. The Song I chose is "Grand Theft Autumn" by Fall Out Boy.

**Where is your Boy Tonight?**

It was a Friday Night, and almost everyone was out partying to celebrate the end of school. The Gryffindor room was totally deserted, except for two people.

**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: **

**You were the last good thing about this part of town.**

George lay restlessly on the couch. Every couple of seconds, he would gaze at Angelina, studying on a squashy chair in front of the fireplace. The light from the fire reflected off of her dark eyes, illuminating her face. He knew Fred was out somewhere snogging other girls. He knew that Angelina knew it too. But Fred kept apologizing, and so Angelina kept forgiving him. George knew it was killing her inside.

**When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on **

**The hope I forget that you hate him more than you **

**Notice I wrote this for you (for you, so...)**

'Why can't she just leave him?' George asked himself. 'I'm everything Fred could never be. Why can't she see how much I love her? I would do anything just to see her smile, and know that I was the one who put it there.'

**You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.   
That's more than I can say for him.**

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: 

**You were the last good thing about this part of town.**

George could remember the first time Angelina had caught Fred. It hadn't been the first time he had cheated, jut the first time he slipped, and it all came out.

_-Flashback-_

_Angelina and George had gone down to the sports lockers to grab their broom and practice on the field. When they rounded the corner of Wood' office, they could hear weird noises coming from the lockers. George looked at Angelina and smiled. She held her finger to her mouth and slowly crept towards the noise. They saw some Ravenclaw fourth year laying on her back moaning on a bench, while some guy thrusted over her._

"_Whoa! Sorry mates." Angelina giggled; she was turned around to leave but was stopped by George._

"_Fred!" George gasped. He couldn't believe it. That couldn't be his brother, his own flesh and blood screwing some girl._

_The boy looked up, and it was undeniable. Angelina turned around, and saw for her own eyes what had happened. Looking up at her was her boyfriend, covered in sweat, his hands caressed around the squirming girl beneath him._

"_Angelina!" Fred stammered, "It's not what it look like. I…I..."_

"_Not what it looks like? NOT WHAT IT LOOK LIKE!" Angelina shrieked, "How could you Fred? You just told me yesterday how much you loved me?" _

_Angelina walked up to Fred and slapped him as hard as she could and ran out of the lockers. George looked down at his brother in disgust. Fred was dating the best girl at Hogwarts, and that still wasn't enough._

"_George! I can explain man; you gotta help me out here!" Fred pleaded._

_George turned his back on his brother and left._

_-End Flashback-_

**Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass **

**And call you... But for the meantime I'll sport my  
brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4:00 **

**In the afternoon.**

George had been the one to comfort Angelina after that. Hell, he had been there for her after the second time, the third time, and the fourth time. He was too afraid to tell her how much he loved her. Too afraid of rejection, that he let her take back Fred every time. He wished he had the courage to tell Angelina to leave his brother for good. He wished he had the courage to tell her to move on, with someone new. He wished he had the courage to tell her that he should be that man.

**You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.   
That's more than I can say for him.**

1-2-3-4!

George got up from the couch and walked over to the chair that Angelina sat in.

"Hey George" Angelina said softly, "Do you know where Fred has gone off to? I've been looking for him…"

"Why do you stay with him Angie?" George asked her, "You know he's cheating on you still."

"Part of me thinks I don't deserve any better. Who else would want to be with me?" Angelina sighed.

**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: **

**You were the last good thing about this part of town.**

"I would Angelina. I love you! I swear I would treat you right. Just give me the chance!" George pleaded. He leaned into her, his lips inches away from hers. He could feel her body tremble beneath his own. "He doesn't have to know! He has his secrets, let me be yours!"

"I…I…I don't know…" Angelina whispered

**(Won't find out) he won't find out  
(won't find out) he won't find out**

Voices could be heard coming through the hole behind the painting. George knew it was now or never. The painting swung open revealing Fred Weasley holding Lavender Brown in his arms, snogging each other senseless. George felt Angelina flinch at the site of them together.

**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: **

**You were the last good thing about this part of town.**

George looked at Angelina again, waiting for her to speak. Instead she got out of the chair and pulled George up, pushing him against the wall. The noise caught Fred and Lavender's attention.

"Angelina? I thought you were a sleep? I'm soooo sorry…" Fred tried to explain, dropping Lavender.

Angelina pressed herself against George, looked at Fred, and kissed George. George, in return, grabbed Angelina's waist and pulled her to the couch. George felt as if his soul was on fire, how long had he waited for this?

Angelina broke away from George, gasping for air.

"Ohhhh, Fred? It's not what it looks like, I'm so sorry!" Angelina said sarcastically, "Oh wait! It is what it looks like, and I'm not sorry!" She grabbed George and kissed him again.

Fred jut stared back in disbelief. George smiled to himself. They had finally gotten what they both deserved.

**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. (He won't find out)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: **

**You were the last good thing about this part of town.**


End file.
